


stay with me

by softjace (hhwgv)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, F/F, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7876132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhwgv/pseuds/softjace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Maureen,” Clary says as she clutches onto Maureen’s hand. It’s freezing cold. Clary gasps and begs Maureen, “Stay with me, just a little while longer. They’ll be here soon but you have to stay with me.” Hot tears sting her eyes and she tries to blink them away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stay with me

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for the _hand holding_ square on my tmifemslash bingo card.

The frigidity of the night air doesn’t register in Clary’s mind as she rips off her sweater to try and cover Maureen’s bare arms until the ambulance gets there. Sirens wail in the distance and the only thing Clary can focus on is the blood gushing from the wound on her girlfriend’s head. “Maureen,” Clary says as she clutches onto Maureen’s hand. It’s freezing cold. Clary gasps and begs Maureen, “Stay with me, just a little while longer. They’ll be here soon but you have to stay with me.” Hot tears sting her eyes and she tries to blink them away.

Maureen’s breathing is ragged and her eyelids are drooping shut, but Clary knows she’s fighting. The ambulance is getting closer – Clary can see the flashing lights in the distance and wills them to hurry.

Everything is a blur when the paramedics get there. There are more sirens, more lights. They put a brace onto Maureen’s neck before they load her onto a stretcher.

There’s the sound of crunching metal and Clary looks over her shoulder to see the fire department cutting the other driver free from their car. Guilt twists in her gut – she hadn’t even thought about the other driver. Her only priority had been making sure that Maureen was alive.

She can’t quite recall the details of the accident. One second the sound of Maureen’s laughter had filled her ears, the next there was shattering glass, crushing metal, and squealing tires. She’s mostly okay – there are some scratches on her arms and face, at worst a broken wrist – but Maureen is not.

The paramedics load her into the ambulance and Clary demands to go too. There’s no way she’s letting Maureen leave without her. They help her into the back and she sits on the bench, gripping Maureen’s hand and holding it for the entire ride.

Maureen is rushed into surgery the moment they get to the hospital and Clary is taken to a room to see a doctor. She wants to see Maureen – she doesn’t care that she needs stitches. Something vibrates in her pocket and she jumps before pulling out her phone. In the midst of everything, she had completely forgotten that it was there. When she looks she notices that there’s a text from Izzy to their group chat. ‘ _Can’t wait for you guys to get home_ ’ followed by several kissy face emojis.

Clary’s hands tremble as she tries to respond as calmly as she possibly can. ‘ _We were in an accident_ ,’ she writes. ‘ _Maureen’s in surgery and I’m waiting to see a doctor. I’m okay. Drive safely._ ’ She doesn’t expect a response and she doesn’t get one. There’s just the little READ checkmark and Clary stuffs her phone underneath her leg as the doctor walks through the door.

It doesn’t take long – only one of the cuts needs stitches and her wrist isn’t broken – and the first person Clary sees when she walks out of the room is Isabelle. Her hair is windblown and her eyes are red. “Clary!” Isabelle exclaims and Clary collapses into her arms. She cups the back of Clary’s head gently, holding her close.

They wait anxiously for any news on Maureen and Clary blubbers through an explanation of the accident. Isabelle intertwines her fingers with Clary’s and soothingly rubs her thumb along the top of her hand. Clary just wants to know if Maureen’s okay – Maureen _has_ to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed!!!


End file.
